Ärger mit den Triceratons
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] 'Ärger mit den Triceratons''' (“Turtles In Space - Part 2: The Trouble With Triceratons”) ist die 28. Folge der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie und die zweite Folge der zweiten Staffel. Introtext Michelangelo: Wisst ihr, ich habe schon viele Science-Fiction-Filme gesehen, und ich wollte schon immer mal „dorthin vordringen, wo noch kein Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle jemals gewesen war, aber ich sage euch, diese Reise hat mir nicht gefallen. Es war so, als wäre mein Panzer auseinander genommen und wieder zusammengesetzt wurde. Und die Einheimischen kann ich auch nicht loben, denn im Moment wollen sie uns fertigmachen, weil sie hinter dem Fugitoiden her sind, unserem neuen Freund und vielleicht unsere Fahrkarte zurück nach Hause. Denn wisst ihr, er ist in Wirklichkeit irgendein Schlaumeier namens Professor Honeycutt, dessen Verstand in einem Roboterkörper gefangen ist. Er erfand dieses Teleportal, das in der Lage ist, Menschen zu transportieren – oder auch Bomben, wenn man zufällig dieser machthungrige General Blanque ist, unser anderer neuer Freund. General Blanque will das Teleportal, und dafür will er uns, tot oder lebendig. Nun – er will den Fugitoiden lebendig. Was uns angeht, da bin ich mir gar nicht so sicher! Handlung thumb|200px|Die Fahndung läuftIn Peblak auf dem Planeten D'Hoonib geht die Jagd nach den Turtles und dem Fugitoiden durch die Truppen der Föderation weiter. Wegen der Intensität der Suchaktion beschließen die Flüchtlinge, so schnell wie möglich aus der Stadt – und wenn möglich auch vom Planeten selbst – zu verschwinden. Professor Honeycutt schlägt vor, in einer zwielichtigen Bar, die er als Mensch oft frequentiert hat, nach Schmugglern zu suchen, die sie von D'Hoonib wegschaffen könnten. Was aber weder sie noch General Blanque, der die Jagd auf sie leitet, ahnen können, ist, dass eine Kommandotruppe der Triceratonier unter der Führung von Mozar bereits in einem Wald weit außerhalb der Stadt gelandet ist und von Blanques Assistentin Lonae weiterhin mit Informationen versorgt wird. thumb|left|200px|Die Ninjakunst der VerkleidungUm nicht gleich erkannt und verpfiffen zu werden, stehlen die Turtles und Honeycutt einen Satz Kleider von einer nahen Wäscheleine und tarnen sich, bevor sie die Bar betreten. Doch Michelangelo erregt mit seiner etwas zu femininen Verkleidung und seinen Bemühungen, etwas einigermaßen Annehmbares zum Essen zu finden (in einer fremden Welt keine leichte Aufgabe) zuviel Aufmerksamkeit, woraufhin der Wirt sofort die Föderationsauthoritäten verständigt. Sehr schnell treffen Soldaten in der Bar ein, und es beginnt ein wildes Prügel- und Schussgefecht zwischen ihnen und den Turtles; doch die allgemeine Situation verschärft sich schlagartig, als überraschend eine triceratonische Einheit in der Bar auftaucht und das Feuer auf die Föderationssoldaten und die Turtles gleichermaßen eröffnet. thumb|200px|Ein ungleiches LuftgefechtDonatello improvisiert ein Flucht-„Fahrzeug“ mithilfe einer Tischplatte und eines erbeuteten Föderationsblasters, dessen Energiezelle er auf Überladung geschaltet hat; doch bevor die Explosion der Waffe sie aus der Bar katapultieren kann, wird Honeycutt im allgemeinen Chaos von den Triceratoniern geschnappt und entführt. Die Turtles nehmen in einem schrottreifen Gleiter die Verfolgung auf, doch über dem Wald jenseits der Stadt werden sie von einer Gruppe Triceratonier angegriffen und nach einer furiosen Verfolgungsjagd vom Himmel geholt. Durch Donatellos Voraussicht jedoch gelingt es ihnen, die Spur des entführten Professors wieder aufzunehmen. thumb|left|200px|Eine wahrlich atemberaubende Entwicklung ...Sehr bald finden sich die Turtles inmitten eines Feuergefechts zwischen den Triceratoniern und den angreifenden Föderationstruppen unter Blanques persönlichem Kommando wieder. Da Honeycutt bereits in die Operationsbasis der Triceratonier geschafft wurde, kämpfen sich die vier durch das Chaos um sie herum durch und betreten die Basis. Zu spät merken sie jedoch, dass dies nicht ein Gebäude, sondern ein Raumschiff ist, und ehe sie sich’s versehen, heben die Triceratonier ab und entkommen dem Zugriff der föderalen Streitkräfte in den Weltraum hinaus. Zu allem Überfluss ist das Raumschiff im Kampf beschädigt worden, und beim Start öffnet sich ein Leck in der Außenhülle, durch das die Luft im Laderaum, in dem die Turtles sich gerade befinden, in das Vakuum entweicht. Den Turtles gelingt es zwar, das Leck zu stopfen, doch nun haben sie sehr wenig Luft zum Atmen übrig – mit Sicherheit nicht genug, um das unbekannte Ziel, das die Triceratonier nun ansteuern, noch lebend zu erreichen … Zitate *'Leonardo': Das ist die fünfte Patrouille, die wir in der letzten Stunde gesehen haben. Donatello: Haben diese Typen denn nichts Besseres zu tun? Michelangelo: Ja, zum Beispiel, was essen? [hält seinen knurrenden Magen] Ich weiß, mein armes Baby. Du hast Hunger, nicht wahr? Raphael: Eine ganze Alienarmee ist uns auf den Fersen, und du redest mit deinem Magen?! Michelangelo: Nun, er redet mit mir. Und er sagt mir: „Essen. Essen.“ *'Raphael': [nach einem Blick auf die Bar, in der Honeycutt nach Schmugglern suchen will] Das sieht nicht gerade wie ein geeignetes Plätzchen für Sie aus, Professor. Professor Honeycutt: Äh … nun, ich bin den d’hoonibischen Gewürzkäsescheiben, die sie hier servieren, sehr zugetan. Oder wenigstens … [klopft sich auf seinen Roboterbauch] … war ich das mal. Michelangelo: [verblüfft] Wow! Alien-Pizza. Was für ein Konzept. *'Flirtendes Alien': Hey, Schönheit! Bist du ein Buch? Denn ich möchte mich gern in dich vertiefen. Michelangelo: [kichert; mit Fistelstimme] Ich bin aber kein Buch. Flirtendes Alien: Du bist neu hier. Das mag ich an einer Frau. Also … was ist deine Vidschirm-Nummer? Michelangelo: [mit Fistelstimme] Ähm … 555-Tritt-gegen-den-Kopf! [kickt dem Alien ins Gesicht] *thumb|Zwei wirklich vertrauenswürdig aussehende Gentlemen ...Professor Honeycutt: Ich glaube, diese feinen Gentlemen können uns behilflich sein. [zeigt auf zwei leicht bekannt aussehende Gestalten] Leonardo und Raphael: [sehen sich einen Augenblick an] Wir finden was Besseres! *'Professor Honeycutt': Hilfe! Ich werde gerobonappt! *'Michelangelo': Hier müssten doch irgendwelche Waffen sein! Leonardo: Wie Meister Splinter sagt: Alles kann in den richtigen Händen zur Waffe werden. [trennt einen Sitz des Gleiters ab] Ihr Jungs seht müde aus. Nehmt mal Platz! *[Michelangelo kann sich aus dem freien Fall zurück in den Gleiter retten] Michelangelo: Ich bin gerettet! Ich bin gerettet!! [Der Gleiter wird vollends zum Absturz gebracht] Michelangelo: Wir sind verloren! Wir sind verloren!! *'General Blanque': Diese stinkenden Triceratonier! Ich will sie ausgelöscht sehen! An alle Einheiten: Voller Angriff! Mozar: Die Föderation wird fallen! Wir werden unsere Brut in den Ruinen ihrer Städte aufziehen! *'Michelangelo': Wir haben keine …! Raphael: Luft! Leonardo: Spar … deinen Atem. Michelangelo: Aber wie sollen wir – Leonardo: Spar … deinen Atem! Michelangelo: Aber – Die anderen: SPAR … DEINEN … ATEM!!! Trivia *Diese Folge basiert auf dem Mirage Comics ''The Fugitoid'' und ''TMNT'' Vol.1 #5. *Die Schmuggler, die Honeycutt in der Bar ansprechen will (siehe Zitate), sind einem wohlinformierten Publikum in leicht abgeänderter Form aus einer ganz anderen Franchise bekannt. Dies ist ein augenzwinkender Hinweis auf die Kantina aus dem Film Star War IV: A New Hope, welche Eastman und Laird sich in den Mirage Comics zum Vorbild für diese Bar genommen haben. Bildergalerie 03_Alien_Barkeeper.jpg|Ausserirdischer Barkeeper 03_Alien_Waitress.jpg|Ausserirdische Bedienung 03_Alien_Trucker.jpg|Ausserirdischer Trucker 03_Alien_Guest_1.jpg|Ausserirdischer Bargast 1 03_Alien_Guest_2.jpg|Ausserirdischer Bargast 2 03_Alien_Guest_3.jpg|Ausserirdischer Bargast 3 03_Alien_Guest_4.jpg|Ausserirdischer Bargast 4 (Anspielung auf Chewbacca aus Star Wars) 03_Alien_Guest_5.jpg|Ausserirdischer Bargast 5 (Anspielung auf Han Solo aus Star Wars) 03_Alien_Guest_6.jpg|Ausserirdischer Bargast 6 03_Alien_Guest_7.jpg|Ausserirdischer Bargast 7 03_Alien_Guest_8.jpg|Ausserirdischer Bargast 8 03_Alien_Guest_9.jpg|Ausserirdischer Bargast 9 03_Verkkeidung_der_Turtles.jpg|Verkleidung der Turtles (Leonardo, Raphael und Donatello) 03_Micheangelo_as_Alien_Girl.jpg|Micheangelo's "unfreiwillige" Verkleidung als weibliche Ausserirdische 03_Verkleidung_des_Fugitoiden.jpg|Verkleidung des Fugitoiden 03_Ausserdische_Bar_1.jpg|Die ausserdische Bar 03_Ausserdische_Bar_2.jpg|Micheangelo bestellt was zu Essen 03_Ausserdische_Bar_3.jpg|Ein Gast geniesst sein "Gericht" 03_Ausserdische_Bar_5.jpg|Die Turtles und der Fugitoid in Verkleidung 03_Ausserdische_Bar_4.jpg|Michelangelo in den föderalistischen Fahndungsmeldungen erkannt 03_Ausserdische_Bar_6.jpg|Föderalistische Truppen Vorkommende Charaktere en:Turtles in Space, Part 2: The Trouble with Triceratons Kategorie:Episoden (2003) Kategorie:Episoden nach Comicvorlagen (2003)